1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a switch structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices include a side switch for triggering/inputting control instructions. When designing such side switches, button segment feeling (reaction effect provided by the side switch to a user) is a main factor to be considered. However, current side switches usually cannot provide desirable button segment feeling.
Therefore, what is desired is a switch structure that can overcome the above described problem.